ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalini Shinigami
"Yeah.. I don't think I'm allowed near anyone from the Aburame Clan. Last time I was over for ice cream, I topped my butter pecan with some of the bugs." She'd fall over with a roll of her eyes and a look of contentment on her face. "Mmm... just like adding extra nuts to top it all off. Don't say 'yuck!' You don't know what you're missing!" Background Information Born to the clan where death is cherished as much as life is for others, the child was already seen as different by her clansmen. From birth, she was different. The normal color of hair had completely skipped this child and instead upon her head glowed a halo of white with black tips. This was just the beginning of what would be seen as odd coming from the nameless child, even for clan standards. Taking to the paths of the clan with ease, she'd look for something more. There was something that felt like was missing from her life. After seeing a med-nin heal a guard from the last battle to keep the Priestess of their land safe, her eyes went wide and it was then that she knew what she was missing. It was perfect. So different from the life of death that she had come to know and her life revolved around. It called to her. The light to her darkness. It was not long after she reached the age of 6 years old that her family felt that their home land was becoming more and more dangerous for them to raise their family. Making the long trip from the Land of Demons, they found no safe haven in the Land of Wind and continued into the Land of Swamps. It was here that the child would sit on the bank of the swamp and watch the plants push up from the water. From her mother, she'd hear the phrase that would change her life. "I love the lotus because while growing from mud, it is unstained." She'd watch as the flower would bloom and smiled seeing the pure beauty of the white flower in a place of gloom. That day, she took the name of Nalini, the White Lotus. Her family had continued onto Konoha and found that though they were different, they were welcomed in the Land of Fire. Nalini attended the academey and quickly took a liking to the weapon of her clan, the scythe. Wishing for something more, she'd then have her scythe created so that it held duel heads and could be detached in the center with a chain that held the two parts together while still allowing her to have the freedom of a duel wield weapon. During her Chunin years, she'd learn the art of her light. She'd learn to give life and felt the warmth that flowed through her body with every person she helped. It truly became a feeling that was what she had been missing for most of her life. Now working towards being a Jounin, she is considered the Yin and Yang. One that could hold a control over the living and the dead with one being no more stronger than the other. Now she will see what her life has in store for her. But whatever it is, it had better be fun. Bigger and Better things Half a year past her 16th birthday, Nali was surprised when her 'Ride or Die' O Kaguya came home from training away from Konoha. After the girl believed him to have completely up and dipped, she was starting to believe that he wouldn't come back at all. Until he startled her with simple words against her ear that none but him would say to her. "Boy those bugs look good.." Nali felt like a fool to have thought him to completely bail on her. Perhaps she should have had more faith in her best friend. But time changes people. Nali knew that. After a bit of back and forth about where he had been and why he didn't get in touch with her to tell her, he smiled at her and just wrapped her in his arms. Explaining that this was something that he wasn't used to, it became obvious that she was going to have to be a bit more patient with him. The two of them, both nervous about this next step, spoke words to each other from the very bottom of their hearts and realized that they were truly meant to be together. Sealing that with an excited embrace and a truly heartfelt kiss. The Quest for Hope The year had passed since Ikeru had spoken about what had transpired within Sunagakure and the lives of the many that had fallen. It had come time now for a group of 4 to leave and meet up with the new Kazekage and see what they could find. Meeting up with a guide, the team of 4 traveled to Amegakure in search of Keldran Fuma, a lost shinobi of Konoha. While there, they moved along the village with stealth and used every means to their advantage. However, some things just don't work out the way they plan. On their way out of the village with the very broken Keldran in tow, they were attacked. Their cover had been blown and they were laid siege upon. The fighting was long and the time for hiding was even longer. Lives had been lost on both sides but once more, the group would be returning to Konoha with less than they started with. Tired and weary, Nali had sustained many injuries in the long battle that lasted for just over a year. She had tended to Keldran and the others that had been injured while they moved onward toward home. Now at the age of 17, Nali finally is able to walk through the gates of Konoha once more. Tired. Dirty. Injured. All she wished for was her bed, some bugs and a hot shower. What would come of bringing this boy home? It was uncertain but she had an idea that it would not take long to find out. Only a few days after coming home and helping to stop Godric Fuma from crushing two of his sons, Nali was called into the office of the Hokage. Ikeru had called her to inform her of her promotion to the rank of Jōnin and that shortly she would have a team of Genin assigned to her. While in the mean time, she was able to train those that she wished to and help others in the ways of the shinobi. It was indeed an honor to be given such a thing. Now she has to not only better herself for her own good, but remain on top of things for the sake of those that would be following her after. The Journey for Knowledge The news of the slaughter of the Fuma Clan came to Nali and settled within her mind with great turmoil. O had been fine and she knew that he was out with missions of which she was glad for, but the thought that so many had died and there had been nothing that she could do even with all her training caused her great pain. So many stories she had heard of the Fuma boy, Keldran but she refused to believe them. Even if the young man had snapped, it wouldn’t have been enough to kill all of them. His mother included. Her clenched hands rested on her lap as she kneeled looking to the scythe that had been a symbol of pride and accomplishment for her fellow clansmen. How would she feel knowing that her whole clan had been wiped out? The pain ached even more with that thought especially knowing that she had become an experienced Med-nin to balance out her clan’s darker hiden. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing…” Taking hold of her scythe, she packed her things including the bone flower that O had made for her. The rest of the things like extra food and supplies, she could pick up on the road. Her mind had been made up. The search for more medical knowledge had set in and she was not about to change her mind now. Before she left the house, there was one thing that she had to do. Taking out the Kaguya Clan’s jutsu book, she’d place a letter in the beginning pages for O to find when next he looked at it. It would read: “My Limited Edition: I know that we said that we’d do everything together and that we’d always have each others’ backs but there are some things that I need to take care of for me. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for but I promise to be safe. Or as safe as I can be. The life of a Shinobi, ya know? Train hard. I hear that the Chuunin exams will be soon. I’m sorry that I won't be able to see you fight in them. But I know that you’ll kick some ass. It’s you. A year ago, you said that I was part of your next big step. This is what I need to do for mine. Try not to flirt with every booty that walks past you and remember that people like their personal space. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you. ~Nali” After leaving the house, she made sure to stop at the Hokage’s office to get clearance for traveling. Not knowing where this journey would lead her, she knew that it might go into other lands and had to be prepared for it. Not long after being bid ‘Good luck and safe journey’, Nali was walking through the main gate of Konoha and on her way to become better in the ways of medicine than she could have possibly thought that she needed to. With no map and just the road ahead of her, she traveled to various villages and learned medical ways that were known to the older generations. Much of the herbs and techniques that were used had been new to her since much of the medicines that were used in Konoha had been made up and ready for usage as soon as the need was made. She learned to create ointments from people that were considered to be the doctors of their villages and while in her times alone, she’d find places to just relax and meditate on what her true calling was for the village of Konoha. What more could she possibly offer them that they didn’t have already? While in these times of meditation, she’d store up excess chakra that she hadn’t used. It was in these times that she’d stare out into the world around her. For one that was considered to be odd, she looked to thing with a pretty straight forward manner. But there was one constant thought that kept coming to her while she sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap cupping a bone chamomile flower. Would the death of so many have been different if she knew more? Would she have been able to stop it? With the setting of the sun each night, Nali contemplated what would help in her search for more medical knowledge. But it wasn’t just medical knowledge that she needed. She needed to become a stronger Shinobi as well. There was much that she needed to be able to accomplish with the tools that she had available to her already. During the daytime, while she was taking a break from her travels, she’d summon her own wraiths and see just how far she could push herself against the elemental abilities of her own creations. With three at her disposal, she’d found out that two were attuned to the same fire chakra that she held within her body while the third was of a lightning nature. Together the three of them were a force to be reckoned with. As she grew in speed and stamina, as too did the creations that she brought to life. Training against them, she had learned to channel her own chakra better into the blades that she used as her weapon of choice. Now blazing with fire, there wasn’t much that was able to withstand the heat of the sharp metal that would come swinging down in an instants notice. However it wasn’t just the fire that she had come to understand as she also worked with the lightning nature that came second to her. She had found that by harnessing this power, her blades became longer, sharper and faster. A valuable thing of understanding for one that had been self taught for much of her shinobi life. But her travels didn’t stop there. Sometimes, she’d summon a wraith just to walk with her for some sort of company. Even though it was quiet, it was still nice to have with her a companion of some sort. It was times like this that she missed home the most. Reaching back into her pack, she’d take out the bone flower that had been given to her and simply hold it. A reminder of why she was doing this. Her Limited Edition. With now his second family gone, she was bound to make sure that she’d return to him. The thought made her chuckle a bit. She never thought that she’d have this much of a connection to someone. Let alone someone that was just as odd as she was. It was a month into her travels that she had come to the borders of a land that she had faint memories of. The darkness of the land called to her. Upon taking the first step upon the barren land, immense emotions ran through her as she could feel the hard pull of a calling that ran deeper than any drive that she had ever encountered before as her life as a Shinobi. With wide eyes, she looked about her able to sense the cold of the dead as it reached for her and took hold. Gasping softly, she had fallen to her knees finding it almost strangling to breathe in the few moments that she was on the ground. It was not long after that there was a shaking in the ground under her. The reach of a hand came through the crust of the soil as the creature continued to move beyond the earth’s crust to the top of the soil. Looking up, her eyes flecked with silver as she realized that she was no longer alone. Surrounded by wraiths of various make ups, she clenched her jaw and looked beyond them to see the cloaked figures with their hoods drawn over their faces. Slowly, she reached back and touched upon the shaft of her dual scythe which dropped into her hand as easily as an old friend. Her feet dug into the ground and with a lunging push, she brought the dual headed scythe forward as it glowed with lightning chakra. Both hands upon the staff, she swung the blades about as if they were nothing more than a baton in her hands while the blades tore thru the rotting flesh of the wraiths. Her head spun about as if on a pivot from one body to the next. Her scythe spinning constantly to the point that it looked like a glowing circle around her that would never end. With each cut she felt against her skin, she only smirked but continued to cut through the circle that came at her. With one final slice of her blades, she watched as the last body fell to the ground disintegrating into nothing but ash. Resting the end against the ground, she leaned over to pick up a beetle and placed it in her mouth with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Her silver hues then looked up to the cloaked figures as one of the hind legs of the beetle twitched against her lips. “Honey! I’m home!” She said with a sweep of her tongue against the beetle’s leg to scoop it back into her mouth so she could finish the whole thing. One by one the cloaked figures pushed back their hoods and looked to her. Some questioning while others looked to her with anger in their faces. All held the same features as her parents did. The black hair and crimson hues. Tell tale features of the Shinigami Clan. One of the younger ones looked to her with anger to the point that he was shaking. Taking a step forward, he yelled at her. “What right do you have calling this place home? You are a foreigner and do not belo…” The young man was abruptly stopped as an older male placed his arm out in front of him and continued to look to Nalini. His words were stern but respectful towards her. “Have you a name, child?” The voice had aged but it tugged at Nalini’s heart harder than O could ever have done. Placing her scythe back into its holder, she looked to the older man and gave a nod. “The last I was known, no. I did not. But I do now. Earned and given by my mother as we traveled through the Land of Swamps towards the Land of Fire.” Her silver hues looked from the older man to the rest of the land that was about her. It was the same as she remembered. “May I have it child?” The voice of the older man sounded anxious and Nali had turned her head to look upon him. Vaguely, a memory came to her of one that sat near the fire with her and told her stories of the reason that their clan was so important to the land. “Nalini. Nalini Shinigami. Daughter of M..” She was cut off by the older male voice as she heard emotion welling up in his words. “Daughter of Mitsuo and Kiyomi…” She could hear a low buzzing of whispers as her eyes looked about her and saw them speaking amongst themselves. Her hues then looked to the older man with a slight tilt as he continued with a tear sliding down his face. “... and my grand daughter. The name of the white lotus suits you, my child. Look at the fine young woman you have blossomed into…” Nali looked to him with shock as the images filled her memory of when she was young. When she had no name as was simply called ‘Silvery moon’ or ‘Bright eyes.’ Neither one of them really fit her for a name nor were they really names. Just childhood things that would make her known to the fact that she was being talked to. The older man held his arms out to the side with a tearful smile on his face. “Welcome home, my child.” Rushing into his arms without a second thought, she held the older man tightly. Nali spent much time with her family and was taught how to use her wraiths with better precision. It was not long before she had come to sit before her Priestess once more and enjoy the company of her. It had been such a very long time and the old friend had indeed been a welcomed sight. Speaking of her family and how they’ve grown, she had gone so far as telling her of her Limited Edition, O and how proud of him she was. When speaking of the tragedy that had befallen O’s new family and the determination that drove her to gain as much knowledge that she could, the Priestess looked to her with a nod. Then she spoke of a place that was known to carry a creature that would be able to help her in her endeavors. A large slug named Katsuyu. The thought of having a ‘bug’ to summon kinda made Nali laugh to herself as she could just see O trying to eat it. After being offered some of the scrolls that the temple had to offer for jutsu, she placed them in her pack and left once more to continue her search for this slug that dwelled in the damp bone forest also known as Shikkotsu Forest. The days were long and all the while, she thought of O and what he might be doing holding her flower tightly with the silent promise that she’d return to him soon and believing that he would be alive and well when she returned. Up into the farthest parts of the map, she traveled. As she neared a place that looked to be created with bone and vegetation, she sighed softly and went in. Upon the wet, mossy ground, she could feel the dead from long ago. But it was here that she stayed and wandered about in the forest. Taking time for meditation and time to think of the things that she still needed to do. It was in one of these times that she had leaned back on what she had believed to be a rock, until it squished with her weight against it. Then came a soft voice from around the front of it. “Excuse me. Who are you?” This caused Nali to stand and look behind her. She didn’t see anything or anyone but she couldn’t ignore the voice that had asked nicely who she was. “My name’s Nalini.” Continuing to look about, she raised a brow when she couldn’t find anyone and sat back down. Picking up a beetle that was going past her, she popped it in her mouth and sat with her arms resting against her knees. “Oh. Hello Nalini. Um. Could you please not eat the bugs. It makes me uneasy.” Once more the soft voice came to her and she was looking about again. Swallowing hard, she was beginning to get a bit nervous herself. The voice sounded nice enough but where was it coming from? And why hadn’t she been attacked yet? “Um. Sure. How’s it going? You know my name.. Who’re you?” Still she looked about. Her Silver hues looking to every inch of the forest. ‘C’mon, Nali.. you haven’t been alone that long that you’re talking to yourself…’ She scolded herself. But once more the voice came. “Oh! How rude of me. I’m Katsuyu. You were leaning on me earlier.” Nali’s eyes went wide and she leapt up into the trees near the ‘rock’ that she had been leaning on. Up to the very top of the tree, she came to see the white and blue slug body and upon the head was the two long eye stems with the orbs on top. With a soft smile and a sigh, she nodded to herself. “It is nice to meet you, Katsuyu.” Nali had told the great slug of the things that had happened and her journey to gather all the knowledge that she could. She told her of her drive and what she had wished to do. After a long talk and a seal set in blood, Katsuyu began training with Nalini, spending time with her and getting to know her. The two of them spent a great amount of time together as Nali continued to train and grow in strength and knowledge. She could feel the chakra from the forest and it fueled her to drive on even when there was nothing left for her to move on. Years had gone by and there was much that Nali had learned. (Rp sessions to come and will be posted) With a smile, she bid her new friend farewell as she then ventured on her way for home. Once she realized where she was, she went on her way to find home once more. Her hair had once more grown to it’s original length at her waist and as she stepped out of the forest lands, the silver hues looked out as a woman that was so very anxious to return to her home and see her Limited Edition once more refusing to believe that he was anything but alive and waiting for her at home. Personality & Behavior Nalini is an odd sort of duck. While she doesn't fit in to her clan, she doesn't exactly fit in with those around her either. However, to her, she is just as normal as anyone else. She's the girl that will tell you that something is a bad idea then look at you with the Cheshire cat grin and say, "Let's do it!" Outgoing and genuinely happy, she never sees what she is doing as being something out of the normal. Her favorite past time is catching frogs and eating dried meal worms with beetles. It is because of this that she is not allowed to be anywhere near the Aburame Clan members. Appearance Gothic but not an emo gothic. Nalini wears only black and white. There is no shades of gray with this girl. She has bushy white hair with black ends that is normally worn up. Her eyes are sliver gray and her skin is fair. What she wears changes from day to day. However, she always has her backpack that is in the shape of a coffin that holds all her ninja stuff and anything she needs for her clan jutsu. When she is healing someone, Nalini almost takes on an angelic look to her. She looks peaceful and serine and gives off an almost white aura from her. One filled with life and warmth. Love and compassion. When she is using the jutsu of her clan, Nalini becomes a dark soul. Her features become dark and it is followed with a dark aura that feels cold to the touch and is filled with dread should anyone get near it. Abilities Necromancer: Nalini comes from a clan of necromancers, naturally able to sense the dead around her. Her skill set for the time being is raising wraiths to do her bidding through a combination of chakra and her own blood. Medical Nin: Through constant practice and careful training, she has excelled in her skill in the medical world. The true light to her darkness, she continues to help people and heal them to the best of her ability. Combat: Though not allowed to be on the front lines, it hasn't stopped Nalini from training with her duel headed scythe. With the ability to have the handle come apart in the center and be held together with chain, this once single weapon becomes the equivalent of two that she has mastered and takes great pride in. Summoning: In the three years that Nalini was gone from Konoha, she'd come to gain the ability to summon slugs. Katsuyu: '''A great Slug from the Shikkotsu Forest that aids Nalini in not only battle but also healing. The progress and bond between the two is steady and they have become fond of one another. Nali has even gone to the extent of not eating bugs in front of Katsuyu and has given up eating slugs completely in respect for the Great "Bug." Abilities: * Slug Great Division * Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid * Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing * Chakra Transfer Technique Databook Library (Listings in Black are yet to be learned unless other wise stated.) Spars/battles * Team Sachi Unite (Nali crashes the spar) (Doesn't count point wise) Casual * Ride or Die * Bigger and Better Things * Meet the new kid. Nali meets Myōō * A warm homecoming? Storyline * A Quest for Hope (Arc 2.5) * Arc 3 Prologue Missions * Training * '''Fūinjutsu ** Strength of a Hundred Seal (Part 1) ** Strength of a Hundred Seal (Part 2) ** Strength of a Hundred Seal (Part 3) ** Strength of a Hundred Seal (Part 4) ** Strength of a Hundred Seal (Part 5) * Fire Nature ** Fire Release:Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (Day 1) ** Fire Release:Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (Day 2) ** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Day 1) ** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Day 2) ** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (Part 1) ** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (Part 2) ** Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Nail Crimson (Part 1) ** Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Nail Crimson (Part 2) ** Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Nail Crimson (Part 3) * Lightning Nature **Lightning Release: Spider Web (Part 1) **Lightning Release: Spider Web (Part 2) **Lightning Release: Spider Web (Part 3) * Medical Ninjutsu ** Body Pathway Derangement (Day 1) ** Body Pathway Derangement (Day 2) ** Body Pathway Derangement (Day 3) ** Body Pathway Derangement (Day 4) * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clone Technique (Day 1) ** Shadow Clone Technique (Part 2) ** Shadow Clone Technique (Part 3) ** Needle Jizō (Day 1) ** Needle Jizō (Day 2) ** Needle Jizō (Day 3) * Taijutsu ** Approved by: Keru